Let Him Love You
by AxelCat
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are in love. It's just that Blaine isn't allowed to touch Kurt - in any way, or ever. It's hard. -Kurt/Blaine, Sam/Blaine


It had started so simply. Falling in love was a beautiful thing, and it came so easily to Kurt, and later, so easily to Blaine.

The issue arose when all Blaine wanted was to be able to touch his boyfriend without him flinching back. Holding hands under the table and hugging was one thing. Kissing was another. Sex was another entirely. Kurt wasn't comfortable with any of them.

'I'm not asexual,' Kurt had said, 'I'm not aromantic, or anything like that! I'm in love with you, I just... don't like being touched. I'm so sorry, Blaine.'

Blaine had wanted to hold him, pet his hair, and tell him that it would all be okay. He couldn't, though, so he just said, 'It's okay. Sure, I love your body, but it's not what I love you for.' They had laughed together and put on RENT.

Blaine transfered to McKinley several months into their relationship, a smile on his face and love filling him up. He was excited - it was so different there, and it was just so free... and Kurt was there. He still struggled. He so desperately wanted to hug Kurt, to kiss him, to hold his hand, to make love with him. He still persevered, though. He would hold himself back, and just lean in close to whisper loving words against Kurt's ear. He loved Kurt enough that it would be okay.

Then Sam and Mercedes broke up, and Sam was back to being 'one of the guys'. When Sam came back into the circle of McKinley boys he brought Blaine with him. They all got closer, but Sam and Blaine developed something special. Sam was one of the kindest, funniest and great guys Blaine had ever met. He loved Sam's impressions, and he loved his love of comic books. Blaine hadn't read comic books since he was about ten, and Sam reignited that passion in him, and they bonded over it. In addition to all of this... Sam was the most physically affectionate male Blaine had ever met, including himself. It was great. No-one really touched Blaine except Sam. His parents didn't believe in physical affection, Cooper was never around, and the girls were all warned off by Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine remained close, and in love. Kurt trusted Blaine with everything except his own body. He trusted Blaine not to cheat on him with someone who would love him not only with their words and actions, but with their body. He trusted Sam and Blaine because he thought it was good for both of them - plus, Sam was straight! Nothing would happen.

Nothing did. Not in the way of cheating, anyway.

Sam and Blaine just got closer. Whenever they had free time, they were together, and they were happy together. It was Sam who felt it first. It was Sam who knew that he was falling in love. Blaine caught on soon after, but it hurt. It hurt so badly. How could he have let himself do that to Kurt? How could he start loving someone else when he still loved Kurt with such a ferocious passion?

He didn't think he was shallow enough to fall in love with someone via physical touch, but apparently he was. He kept it hidden. He stayed faithful to Kurt, but Kurt was drawing back. Kurt knew. Of course he knew. He knew Blaine like the back of his hand, and he loved him more than he loved almost anyone.

One night at one of Sam and Blaine's movie nights, Kurt appeared at Blaine's house with the intention of surprising him with a movie night of their own. He opened Blaine's bedroom door to see Blaine pinned to the ground, being tickled by Sam. He was laughing. He looked so happy, and so at ease. He used to look that way with Kurt.

Two days later, Blaine came to Kurt crying. He told Kurt that Sam had told him that he was in love with him, and that he had said it back. Kurt nodded. 'I know,' he had said, trying and trying not to show emotion. 'I've known for a while.' Blaine tried to hold his hand as he cried. Kurt just pulled back. 'Please, go. I don't... I love you like no-one else, Blaine, but I want what's best for you.' Kurt's voice had cracked. 'I want you to be happy. Please. Please, go. Let him love you.'

Blaine had gone, leaving Kurt in tears.

A few days later Sam and Blaine announced their couplehood. No-one raised an eyebrow. They just smiled and clapped, and inside, Kurt cried.

Kurt was Sam's best man, not Blaine's, at their wedding. Sam and Blaine serenaded Kurt together, and he laughed, and smiled. His heart had healed, with time and with love, although not the romantic kind. It would be okay.


End file.
